legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Butcher
In construction Matthew "Matt" Butcher is one of the main leaders of Catholic Rebels organized by his later adoptive sister, girlfriend and guardian angel, Maria Arzonia. He is the recurring hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the secondary hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. However, his past is shrouded in mystery until it was revealed in Sabbath Saga. Being the current owner of the legendary Blade of Karma, Matt is a distant relative of Ichabod Crane who suffered from amnesia and could not remember his past prior to his parents' tragic death under Moloch's hand. Matt's grandparents were FBI Agents and personal friends to the parents of Nick Hawley. The parents of Hawley were treasure hunters. Years ago, they were searching for the Blade of Karma, an ancient artifact occupied by the malevolent vampires of Sabbat Clan, when they were killed by Carmilla Pines, who fell under the curse of Sascha Vykos and turned into a vampiric creature in the Sabbat Clan. Before they died, the parents of Hawley gave their last wish to make the grandparents of Matt adopt Hawley and hide the Blade of Karma, not wanting the Sabbath Clan finding it. Years later, after Moloch's destruction in the Old Timeline, the Sabbath Vampires went into hiding and never be heard again, and the blade of Karma became the possession of Matt's father. However, in the Eleventh Year of Tribulations (2018), Matt's parents were killed by a Sabbath Vampire, and due to some unknown reason, Matt (who were accompanied his parents) lost most of his memories and he mistakenly deduced that his parents died in a car crash after accepting the Blade of Karma. Matt quickly mastered it and later hid it deep into his house in London. Later, after Michael Langdon's rise as the new pope, Matt wielded the blade once again and joined forces against Michael, the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and the KnightWalker Family. By the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, after the Cataclysmic War, due to Ichabod Crane's death under the hands of Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott and Matt's blood relation to the Crane Family, Matt eventually took the mantle of the First Witness. It was also later revealed that Maria chose him as her champion was because he helped Maria by giving his coat when she was bullied and left in cold rains, so that Maria wanted to return the favor, both with gratitude and with attempt in helping him to seek out the source of his dark past and conquer it. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data * 'Name': Matt Butcher'' *''Nacionality: American'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Classification: Human, Honorable Swordsman, Freedom Fighter, Pure of Heart, Comic Relief Hero, Successor, War Hero, Sword Collector, Enforcer of Justice'' *''Age: 22 years old in LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Speed, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, agility, quick react to danger, martial arts, accurate instinct, perfect eyesight like an eagle'' *''Weaknesses: Easily get frustrated when things does not go through his way, refuse to retreat if his enemies crosses his lines and would stay on battlefield to fight even with his disadvantages'' *''Destructive Capacity: City Levil +AAA, can destroy a town as large as Mexico City'' *''Range: 'Island level +AAA, can wipe enemies with his blades from 900 kilometers away'' *Speed': 'Massively AL+ (can be compared to a jet flying at super sonic speed.'' *Durability': 'City level B+, can resist powerful punches of'' *Strength': Class 60+, being able to slice a large iceberg in half'' *''Stamina: Class 40+, stamina better than ordinary human'' *''Standard Equipment: Possesses six of Famous Blades, first the Blade of Karma, and later the Blade of Harmony , the Blade of Twist, the Blade of the Azure Dragon, the Blade of Black Host and the Sword of Methuselah (hardly ever used) ; being the one who collected most of the Famous Blades in LOTM: WoSH storyline'' *''Intelligence: Slightly higher than ordinary intelligence, sometimes would come up with military strategies'' *''Summary: Freedom Fighting Swordsman'' *''IQ: 340'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Asura Piercing Drill: (Double-Blade Attack) Matt's Ultimate Attack with the Blade of Karma combined with the Blade of Azure Dragon. Matt 'charges towards his opponent and slashes with all nine swords in a spin motion, like a drill, and ends in a stance similar to Dragon Twister, but with greater effects to the surroundings.'' **''- '''Dragon Twister: (Non-Blade Attack) 'The motions of this technique are the same as Half-Moon Glavie, only this version is performed without swords, only with the arms. Matt's lack of swords means the technique has no cutting power, and is more used only to send the opponent flying. As with the sword version, the rotating motion of Matt spinning himself creates a spinning vortex, which sends the opponent several feet skyward. However, getting hit by one of Matt's arms as he performs this move could also send the shockwaves into the unlucky victim's body, causing great blunt trauma and harm, as a sort of substitute in place of the cutting power of the original version.'' **''- '''Half-Moon Glavie: (Single-Blade Attack) Matt's super attack with the Blade of Karma. 'Matt waves his blade from his side to above his head where he swings it down, creating a compressed air projectile that slashes his opponent. The strength and depth is such that it can create deep fissures in the ground for considerable distances.'' Overview Naming Pun '''Matt is a short for Matthew, which ultimately comes from the Hebrew name Matityahu. Saint Matthew was one of the twelve apostles of Jesus in Christian theology. Matthew the Apostle (Hebrew: מַתִּתְיָהוּ‎‎ Mattityahu or מתי‎ Mattay, "Gift of YHVH"; Greek: Ματθαῖος Matthaios; also known as Saint Matthew and as Levi) was, according to the Christian Bible, one of the twelve apostles of Jesus and, according to Christian tradition, one of the four Evangelists. Among the early followers and apostles of Jesus, Matthew is mentioned in Matthew 9:9 and Matthew 10:3 as a publican who, while sitting at the "receipt of custom" in Capernaum, was called to follow Jesus. Matthew may have collected taxes from the Hebrew people for Herod Antipas. Matthew is also listed among the twelve, but without identification of his background, in Mark 3:18, Luke 6:15 and Acts 1:13. In passages parallel to Matthew 9:9, both Mark 2:14 and Luke 5:27 describe Jesus' calling of the tax collector Levi, the son of Alphaeus, but Mark and Luke never explicitly equate this Levi with the Matthew named as one of the twelve. The Hebrew name "מַתִּתְיָהוּ‎" (Matityahu) was transliterated into Greek to "Ματταθίας" (Mattathias), which was shortened to "Ματθαῖος" (Matthaios). The Greek Ματθαῖος was Latinised as Matthaeus, which became Matthew in English. The name is also sometimes used as an anglicization of the Irish name Mathúin, meaning bear. Butcher is a common family name in England but it may have French origins. The name first reached England following its conquest by the Normans in 1066. It was originally an occupational surname used to identify a person who worked as a Butcher. The name derived from the Old English word boucher or the Old French word bouchier. Residents of the French area of Boursières, or their descendants, may have also adopted the surname Butcher. ''Appearance Halo-3-odst,-sci-fi-soldier-191045.jpg|Matt's former appearance as a mere soldier Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1733565.jpg|Current appearance after his role was expanded (without helmet or uniform) Introduction Before ''Firenza Junior, Matt Butcher is only presented as nobody but an ordinary soldier in British Air Force during the English Civil War, fighting alongside his comrades against Carissa after the corrupt princess started a coup d'tact against British royalty. Unlike Carl who had showed his ability, Matt never had show his swordsmanship during the English Civil War. However, Matt's later role was greatly extended in Firenza Junior after the further development. Originally, Matt served as a supporting character in the spinoff and would be killed off for real by the end of spinoff (see "Dropped Idea" below). However, after the ending was altered, the role of Matt was extended greatly into one of the main characters in the entire storyline. His past involved with vampires was later created to correspond Sabbat Saga in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, revealing him to be the successor of the original First Witness, Ichabod Crane. Therefore, Matt was the most developed main member of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, even more so than Maria Arzonia. Originally, Maria return was supposed to come much later than the story of Firenza Junior spinoff, while Carl and Magilou in the spinoff were following the original concept in the story. Like Maria and Magilou, Matt presented a sense of humor under his serious, reckless and duty-driven personality, all of which he shared with Carl despite being less vicious. Matt maintained his close relationships with other members in the New Arzonia Family, since he was an orphan who had little to no memory of his past, with only a name "Vykos" which he was trying to find out what it meant. There was also an important fact about Matt's code name. Matt was the executive of Trebol ("Clover" in Spainish, representing the club suit), which originated from a card suit that represented happiness. Matt's own character was made for happiness since he was caring, honest and cheerful. He also had been calm and clear-minded, unlike Carl and Esther Blanchett who both had their emotions blinded their judgement in two extreme ways of polar opposite, and Matt criticized them both. He could separate Vira from Eugen Katsuragi earlier than anyone else, deeming Vira was nothing but a monster with Eugen's skin, in the way he regarded Melancholia as a monster with Plaisir's skin. Like Maria, Matt desired love from family so that he could understand the meaning of love, and therefore, he fell in love with Maria due to compassion, treating Carl as his brother and treating Magilou as his little sister. He also despise anyone who dared to mock and mistreat his colleagues from the New Arzonia Family, caring for them deeply. His sister, Erica, aka Noelle Bor, saw her brother as one of the most heartwarming man in the world she had ever seen. ''Dropped Idea During the final battle against FOLIE, Matt was supposed to be killed while sacrificing himself to deal his final blow to the sea monster. However, after the story was expanded due to Maria Arzonia's return and subsequent character development, the idea of making Matt died was scrapped alongside other ideas. Matt's heroic sacrifice was later recycled on a redeemed Esther Blanchett, who redeemed herself with her heroic sacrifice that allowed Carl and his friends to go free towards Melancholia's underwater base to get the Grand Grimoire destroy FOLIE, while allowing La Nueva Familia de Arzonia take over parts of Spain as their new base thanks to Esther's redeeming sacrifice. In the true ending, Matt survived the endgame via swimming out through a secret tunnel he accidentally discovered. Due to taking the only left of antidote in time, Matt returned back to his human form and escaped the collapsed base. With the help of a group of dolphins, Matt managed to surface back to water and was found by Maria and Magilou. Matt's survival was presented at the end due to the already sad outcome for Carl when Michael appeared and sent him into Sleepy Hollow, making a bittersweet ending and allowed Matt to have more roles and character developments in future. Logo U9233P115DT20140612101619.jpg Personal Information ''All information of Carl Robinson, such as his hobbies, his favourite things, etc * Favorite Color: **''Black and orange'' *''Favorite Foods:'' **''English afternoon tea'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''White coat and black gloves'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Military training, watching the snow and sunrise, party, telling jokes, having fun, fighting with strong enemies, making some impressive pose, trying to impress his enemies, seeking truth, singing (sing horribly), dancing, cooking, collecting weapons (particularly blades, parangs and swords)'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Carl Robinson, Maria Arzonia, Yuri Barnes, Acqua of the Back, Katarina Couteau, Sumireko Hanabusa, Mahiru "Shinya" Banba, Mary Spencer, Jellal Fernandes, Chinatsu, Sister Mary Eunice, Daniel Reynolds, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Kathrine Sforza, Vento of the Front, Plaisir, Katrina Crane, La Folia Rihavein, Imperia Deamonne, Noelle Bor, Joe Corbin, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Sophie Foster, Diana Thomas, Villian, Rimea, Poison Ivy, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Esther Blanchett, Aerisi Kalinoth, Eve Fullbuster'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Yuri Barnes (rival) and anyone who fights with honor'' *''Likes:'' **''Being trusted, family, fighting with Carl Robinson in a duel, fighting enemies, participating into actions, being appreciated and acknowledged, freedom, talking really fun joke (with no sexual humor), having fun with others, training, fighting anyone who is strong enough, weapons, all kinds of famous blades'' *''Religion:'' **''Church of England'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, Nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, Leohart's Cult, DEM Empire, United Kingdom of America, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile delinquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, serial killers, people who tried to harm his family, people who targets weaklings, people who had no regards of history, skepticism, being mocked, people who have no sense of honor, math, strange laugh'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Light music, mainly Bandari & The Secret Garden's music'' *''Age:'' **''22 years old in LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Esther Blanchett (until her sacrificing death)'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Any enemy who fights without honor'' ''Personality .]]Like his best friend, Carl Robinson, Matt is an extremely reckless man, even though he keeps claiming that he was reckless on purpose. Wanting to prove himself on the battlefield, Matt often clashes often with his sworn brother, Carl, who feels he is too inexperienced. Feeling the need to compensate, Matt recklessly tries to take on more responsibilities. Eventually, Matt learns to share his burdens with his fellow comrades and the two share a closer bond. However, unlike Carl who is 100% serious and somewhat cynical, Matt was a strikingly jovial and playful person, and he was always fond of creating some comic relief on purpose even if it was critical situation, being a comedic hero of some sort. Even so, Matt had more serious side when it came for his duties as a soldier, a brother and a friend. Often, he pays much of attentions on duties. He has a great sense of honor and perfection and would not accept any failure, even his own failure, having a determination towards survival as well as victory. To his friends and family, Matt is an upright warrior with strong character. Despite being compassionate, Matt is not always that forgiving. He would be angry when he saw fatal mistakes that could lead to horrid consequences, most notably Esther Blanchett's stubborn attitude in defending Michael Langdon. In spite of his extensive aggression, Matt is nowhere as harsh or cruel as Carl. He often shows a peaceful side and even happy side whenever he sees a sight to behold. After Carl's capture, Matt maintains his own personality and still shows belief that Carl can at least leave the side of Michael, since Matt knew how Carl truly was. As a former comrade of arms and the best friend of Carl, Matt knows how much of the hardship Carl endured during his younger days, and yet not even him knew about Carl's family tragedy. Matt also maintains a brother and sister relationship and a chastity couple relationship with Maria, which he sees himself as Maria's husband, while Maria sees it as a brother-and-sister relationship. In fact, the reason that Maria was fond of Matt was that he gave her his cloth to wear after fighting off bullies that were against her, though Matt hardly ever remember that day until Maria reminded him of such. All his affection towards Artemishia was also sort of an act out of understanding. Matt believes he, Maria and Artemishia are birds in one feather, and they should stick together to fight the KnightWalker Family off. fighting together]]Striving to live a warrior's life, Matt searches for ways to improve himself. He feels obligated to return any kindness given to him and will work hard to repay their feelings in kind. Matt is also a man of honor and will stay virtuous to the very end, no matter what obstacles come his way. Usually calm and just, he is also capable of turning into a fierce beast during battle. He believes that he can only find his true purpose in life during war and walks the warrior's path. Matt despise cowards and people who only targets the weak tensely. In later stories, Matt suffers more personal self doubt upon seeing Carl being dragged into villainy by villains like Jasmine Porcelain and Melancholia before he overcame the feelings. Matt wonders if his path should end as well, together with his corrupted friend, or if he must continue with his personal beliefs. He sees Maria Arzonia as a kindred spirit, who also aims to follow the path a warrior would take, and developed a somewhat romantic relationship with her despite the fact that she was no longer a human. He always behaves like a brotherly figure in front of those he determined to protect, and to some extent, willing to sacrifice himself in order to stop the rampage of FOLIE. Pure of Heart Proposal ''In his debut within The Corbin Files crossover, '''Matt Butcher' just appeared as only a minor heroic character, but Firenza Junior spin-off officially sealed his heroic status. Matt Butcher was born with a kind heart and was prophesied to be the new reincarnation of the legendary Methuselah himself who had slaughtered 1,000 demons after becoming an immortal. In the prophecy, Matt would assist the Witnesses and destroy almost 1,000 demons, but this reincarnation suffered a horrid fate when his real parents were killed by the sadistic vampire matriarch, Sascha Vykos, and her Sabbath Clan. He later gained the sword known as Blade of Karma (in his parents' collection) which would severely punish its wielders if they had any evil or selfish thoughts, and therefore, Matt made this blade as something that would keep him away from crimes. Like his best friend, Matt was later found and raised by Anglican Church in his most needed time, and during this time, he saw human's most vile and devious side of their nature when the KnightWalker Family and was determined to save them before finding his lost memory. Like Ichabod Crane, Matt was a caring man who valued duty, family, friends and needs of the many far superior than the needs of himself. He would be serious in many fights despite his own sense of humor and comical moments when he was casual. After Michael Langdon took over the Catholic Church, Matt was angry and participate the foundation of Catholic Rebels. He vowed to fight for greater goods throughout his entire life, especially after he heard about the sacrifice of Maria Arzonia, being one of the first heroes who were inspired by Maria's courage and joined forces to defeat KnightWalkers selflessly. Matt later fell in love with Maria who returned as a spirit of paradise and would try to protect her despite Maria's indifference upon him, and the two soon set out to save Carl Robinson, Matt's best friend, from the abyss of chaos and darkness. In an attempt to save Carl and Maria from FOLIE, a nigh-unstoppable sea monster created by Melancholia, Matt sacrificed himself to destroy FOLIE. Fortunately, Matt was eventually revived and joined forces against evil factions like Manufacturing Progressive Sciences willingly. After World War III, Matt and Maria returned back to Sleepy Hollow in order to apprehend Michael, and they joined Team Witness to start a new stage of war against the sadistic and twisted United Kingdom of America. Valuing friends, family and honor above all else, Matt would eventually mature himself by self restraining and one day, he would even carry on the mantle of First Witness himself and prevent forces from Hell to return with no regrets.'' ''Biography Relationships Carl Robinson Sascha Vykos Eckidina KnightWalker Maria Arzonia Katarina Couteau Yuri Barnes Plaisir Melancholia Imperia Deamonne Vira Michael Langdon Carissa Abel Nightroad Esther Blanchett Despite showing sympathy on Esther Blanchett and knowing the reason why she was defending Michael Langdon, Matt did not hesitate to bitterly criticize Esther's own stubborn personality and deeds of defending Michael no matter what he had done, even after she knew the evil Pope's true evil nature, simply because he saved her. Matt had assumed that Michael saved Esther (if he really saved her) was out of other malevolent purpose, but under the influence of Firenza Blood inside her, Esther disregarded his warnings. Even so, Matt was one of the people who tried to save Esther from being infected by Firenza Blood after the massive outbreak of Firenza Blood mist in London to stop her from turning into an insane abomination. Later, during the climax of Operation Grand Grimoire, Matt was devastated by Esther's heroic sacrifice that killed her, and he was awestruck by how Esther died - standing under the falling church and never fall even after suffering injury from Michael, who revealed the truth behind the death of Esther's mother, breaking the only reason that Esther could forgive Michael and fueling her attempt of heroic sacrifice in order to atone her previous wrongdoings out of foolish reasons, all the while helping Carl to get the Grand Grimoire. After Esther's death, Matt commented that Esther's rebellion and sacrifice, which allowed Carl to get the Grand Grimoire, destroyed much of Neo Inquisition, and led the Catholic Rebels into the underwater base to destroy FOLIE, was the first and only true right thing Esther had done in her life, showing his newly formed respect on Esther. Artemishia From all Matt's relationships, he seemed to develop a very deep and complex with Artemishia, the 4th World's Strongest Cyborg of KnightWalker Family. Artemisia was the polar inverse of what he was; he was cheerful and kind while Artemisia was cold and showed no emotions at all. The two first met each other when he and Maria exploded a research facility of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences in Paris. For being an enforcer of MPS, naturally Artemisia was called to deal with them, the result of their encounter was a brutal battle where Maria and Matt were easily beaten by Artemisia's immense strength and speed. Before the two retreated with the help of Yuri Barnes, Matt looked back to see Artemisia's face one last time before they left. When they returned to the HQ of Arzonia's family, he confessed he was in love with his enemy, much to Maria's disappointment (who was actually very jealous of her) and burned Matt down in a comic way. Months later, when the two met each other again during the invasion of KnightWalker Family to Spain, Artemisia said it was her duty to kill him as CM ordered her to do so. Yet, despite their status as enemies, Matt refused to cut her down and explained what she was doing was wrong but she merely answered she doesn't care if it is right or wrong; orders are orders. By extension, Artemishia explained that her entire life was serving KnightWalker Family and couldn't feel emotions like happiness and sadness. This caused Matt's feelings of love for her to disappear and be replaced with instinct of a big brother who saw her as a child stuck inside of a cage without having permission to leave. Growing up as a child soldier in the army who was treated as a mere tool, Matt discovered Artemishia was not socialized like a regular human being and does not understand human feelings well. She was raised and grew up as a person who had feelings but couldn't perceive or express them. For this reason, she can be mistaken as emotionless. She couldn't even speak or understand speech in the past, only understanding orders to kill. She did not possess any sense of right or wrong from the start; she didn't understand what could be considered righteous or erroneous. She merely chased after the adults who gave her orders. She followed the idea of "kill or be killed," thus she could kill countless people without feeling guilt or remorse. After many events during ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc, Artemisia joined the Arzonia Family days before it could be destroyed by Ara Astaroth. During those days, Matt tried to teach Artemisia happiness outside of the army by making her write letters to other people as a training to express her feelings in letters. She does anything that is asked of her and always follows orders, which is a trait from her life as a soldier. Artemishia initially only saw herself as Matt's "dog" (which she was told by Eckidina KnightWalker to be one for Unit-CM 130) and his tool. However, she became very attached to him due to him being the first person to show her kindness and compassion. Due to that, Artemishia felt like she couldn't listen to orders from anyone except for Matt, him being the person Artemishia thought to herself to follow. Matt also became a source of strength for her, as she claimed that she would be able to do anything if she had Matt's orders. She vowed to be useful since she was his tool and since he needed her. Despite Matt fearing her ability to kill at first, Matt came to genuinely care for her deeply, and Artemisia developed a deep respect for him since he kept her by his side; in Artemishia's world, he was and still is everything to her. She cares for him to the point where she prioritizes his health over her own, to which she is very devoted to him, lives to protect him and will turn violent if he is attacked. She never once cared about her own injuries but only about his well-being. Selina even claims that she is obsessed with him and receiving orders from him. Artemishia earned speech, writing and different emotions from Matt and the two grew very close during the four years they lived with each other. Even after the war ended and she defected KnightWalker to stay beside Matt, Artemishia has a habit of using words back from her life as a soldier, saluting, disliking being defenseless, and does tasks without taking any breaks. She also continues to think of herself as a "tool" and believes that it would be appropriate to discard her if she can no longer be used as a weapon. It took 1 year before she could start to make her development to her human side. She wasn't able to smile yet but she could pretty much understand the pain and suffering of what Maria was feeling after Magilou and Vento of the Front's death by the hands of Vira. The two soon began to hang out together like a true family yet the days of suffering of Maria made things worse as her new future counterpart; Future Maria, thought Matt was going to replace her with Artemishia for not being that skilled leader she was before. Yet, Artemishia wanted to make it clear they were like a family rather than lovers, calming down Maria for not being that cheeful person she was on the past. When the news of Matt's death by the hands of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 reached Artemishia's years, she began to stay locked inside of the room until she planned to commit suicide (which was prevented by the support of other Catholics and Rebels of Arzonia Family), stating she could no longer live without him. It was never really explained but her feelings for Matt were actually a true love rather than family-love relationship but due to her lack of experience in humans feelings, she couldn't identify what was this kind of love. She misses him dearly and Artemishia states that there is not a single day that goes by with her not thinking about him. Despite Matt's apparent death, his influence has stayed with Artemishia the whole time, and he is very precious and dear to Artemishia, which is why she is very determined to learn the meaning behind what humans call "I love you." Something that Matt would say to her (unknown to her, it was a love in a sibling way). ''Physical and Natural Abilities Physical Ability Part of Matt's reputation as the most powerful master swordsman in the Catholic Rebels is also due to his tremendous superhuman physical power and fortitude which supplements his mastery of swordsmanship. Matt's blade strikes were executed with tremendous power, able to easily create immensely powerful compressed air slashes with a massive range, enough to split large battleships and a mountain of ice with ease. He also has extraordinary agility, being able to jump and leap enormous heights and distances. He is quick enough to counter Melancholia's Supreme Croat enhanced speed. Swordsmanship Matt demonstrates tremendous dexterity and supreme skill in swordsmanship, especially when using his main sword, the Blade of Karma. His range of abilities are extensive, from destroying entire fleets of ships and giant icebergs with immense power to being able to deflect the course of bullets with masterful and graceful precision. Meditation Technique *'Half-Moon Glaive:' Matt waves his Blade of Karma from his side to above his head where he swings it down, creating a compressed air projectile that slashes his opponent. The strength and depth is such that it can create deep fissures in the ground for considerable distances. *'Flipping Sword:' Matt masters this technique after discovering the hidden ability of the Blade of Karma. The blade can be lengthened transformed into an urumi, which in turn allows its wielder to reshape it into a mace or to assault at various unsuspecting angles. **'Corrida Glaive''' (literally meaning "Bullfighting Glaive"): Matt uses his sword and flattens it to reform and fold it in the form of a bull's head, effectively forming a stylized mace, which he uses to strike his opponent. Corrida translates to "race" in Spanish and Portuguese. **'Vipera Glaive:' Matt flattens the blade of his sword. The flattened blade will then extend itself and move like a snake towards a target in order to cut them. Vipera is a genus of venomous vipers. *'Armada Bandera:' Matt wears a steel block for a cape, which he uses in tandem with magic powers to make it flutter, while maintaining its steel quality for defense, capable of snapping cutlasses and injuring enemies rushing into it. Bandera is the Spanish, Catalan, and Filipino word for "flag". ''Power Level Battles Goals In General The Corbin Files Firenza Junior Saga AA *Save the world from destruction (completed)'' *''Get the Grand Grimoire from Michael Langdon (completed)'' *''Go to Sleepy Hollow to find Carl (completed)'' ''Horsemen Saga War Arc *Stop Michael from returning back to Sleepy Hollow (failed)'' *''Stop Michael from continuing the cycle of Four Horsemen (failed)'' ''Conquest Arc *Save Carl from becoming the Horseman of Conquest (failed)'' ''Famine Arc Pandora Saga William Howe Arc Shard of Anubis Arc Catacombs Arc Rage of Demons Arc Hidden One Arc Anti-Christ Saga Borgia Arc Son of Gotham Arc Murder House Arc Seven Wonders Arc Michael-Sorensen Arc End of the Beast Arc Rose & Lolth Saga Zadkiel Saga Sabbath Clan Saga Zodiak Saga Moloch Saga Theme Song Official Song Song 2 Song 3 Quotes Serious Quotes *"Do you beleve whether there is any kind of beast that never bites? Whether you believe it or not, I don't give a damn to buy that piece of nonsence. Now, eat sword!"'' *''"Never underestimate any good people."'' *''"This work is annoying some times... You see, our main goal was to support and help mankind to be free from their evil spirits. But at times, we don't know what is exactly causing them to do evil things. The devil, the evil spirits... or themselves? What if the demons are merely a super evil force taking part in human's malice. It's sad to think about it but there times I just want to drop this fight and let everyone kill themselves... Because no matter how kind we are, they will always stab us on the back when they get the chance. I proved the same taste of people like you before."'' *''"Science... Do you call everything I saw back there... Science? Don't make me laugh! What you are doing here is not science! It's only human experiment and creation of weapons to military uses! "'' *''"No sword should be broken after a slash. That is a dishonor for a swordsman."'' *''"The future lies upon us and upon our friends, and that future is now."'' *''"But everytime I remember for what I'm fighting, I start to think about the people who needs the protection of people like us. People who want a normal life... People who are fated to become evil but still have salvation. People like you, don't need our mercy nor compassion. When we see people like you, we simply put them in "Demon Category"."'' *''"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Carl... and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness, but you will never stand alone."'' *''"You fought bravely, and therefore I will give you a quick and painless death."'' *''"They're people with only half the picture who believe they have all the facts. It makes their decisions flawed."'' ''Funny Quotes & Dialogs *"What do you propose? We roam the country living on the land, like Bonnie and Clyde... to see Carl and Clyde?"'' *''"So this is the prison for the Order of Flourish to cage heretics... so every prisoner here had... stole a different kind of fruit. (making jokes on the Order's Fruit Motif) - 'What did you steal?' - 'Banana.' - 'And what about you, guy?' - 'Pomergranate.' - 'What did you steal?' - 'No, it's just because I have an alien accent in Amercia...' "'' *''"Kill them! Without letting them die!"'' *''Matt: "I feel something floating on my head, which could be a question mark."'' **''Carl: "I feel something floating on my head, too, which definitely will be a hammer."'' *''"I feel sorry for their intellegence."'' *''"WHY ARE YOU WEAK TO COMPLIMENTS!?"'' *''"When will this pathetic farce come to an end?"'' *''"I saw five words floating on the sky: It will be all right."'' *''(referring his bounty poster) "This is terrible, this is absolutely terrible because... THEY CAN'T EVEN MAKE MY NOSE RIGHT!"'' *''(referring to a "wolf" which turned out to be a husky dog) "Wait a minute! Don't move! It might smell fear!"'' *''Matt: (found a woman who parked a motorcycle on the pavement) Miss, I am sorry, but would you please take me a ride? I need to catch that truck!'' **''Woman: No problem!'' **''Matt: Are you good at riding this stuff?'' **''Woman: Well, never mind. I drove a car before.'' **''Matt: Phew...'' **''took on the motorcyle and the woman took him towards the truck in a wild speed'' **''Matt: Whoa! Wait! You're riding dangerously!'' **''Woman: That is how I ride, mister!'' **''Matt: What kind of car did you drive before!?'' **''Woman: Bumper car!'' **''Matt: AHHHHHH!!!'' *''Matt: panicked "Wait a minute! That means I accidentally killed Vizeran DeVir before we could get some vital informations from him!"'' **''Maria: "Matt?!"'' **''Matt: "It was an accident..."'' **''Ichabod: "Can't we get him out of Nimbus Tower's Depths?"'' **''Aerisi: "It was 200 meters deep from here towards the dungeon."'' **''Carl & Abbie: "How long he has been down there?!" (╬￣皿￣)'' **''(Ichabod, Maria, Aerisi, Carl and Abbie all looked angrily at Matt intensely... and Matt behaved like a child who had just did something wrong.)'' **''Matt: earnestly Ten minutes, tops.'' *''Maria: Who did this? Tell me NOW!'' **''Magilou: It was Matt.'' **''Sumireko: It was Matt.'' **''Matt: It was Matt... Damn.'' *''- Maria: "I won't chat with her in the topic filled with lewd porn, but that does not mean I won't sympathize with her. Poor dear creatures like her need love, and yet her life was filled with suffering. She needs her proper place in this world. Therefore, when Oriax joined the Rogues, I only said, 'So be it.' That's all."'' **''- Sumireko: "You agreed because of her tragic past?"'' **''- Maria: "Yes, why not? What do you think about the reason for letting her join us?"'' **''- Magilou: "As a cute beast woman and can be reserved for mascot?!"'' **''- Matt: "As our spare rations for emergency?!" - La Nueva Familia de Arzonia discussing to each other about the reason to make Oriax Wheelahr to join the Rogues'' *''"I'll handle this. Drizzt? Uhh... your family was blew up by an astroid. Sorry."'' *''"Just now, a cheese is keep sneezing and it cannot stop. You know why? Some people are taking photos not far away from him, keep shouting, 'Cheese!'"'' *''"Count Dracula is a pale old man with bleached face and long black hair, with long sharp teeth and lips tained with blood--- Hey! Pay attention and look at me! If you don't look at me, you'll never know what Count Dracula looks like!"'' *''- Maria: Now, since I have the Grand Grimoire's lost pages and you have the Holy Eye Order defeated, that means we'll all have a reason to celebrate. We'll be glad and secure to celebrate Tenguu Festival with you. Come with us.'' **''(Maria and Matt led Katarina, Imperia, Rentaro to Arzonia Family's stage section, where many audiences were watching the Arzonia Family presenting their play, Taking Tiger Mountain by Strategy, a modern day Peking Opera. Adam was playing as the protagonist, Yang Zirong, and Yuri was playing as Luan Ping.)'' **''- Maria: This is a Peking opera showing based on the real-life story of an incident in 1946 during the Chinese Civil War, about a PLA officer inflitrated into the lair of bandits and brought it down. Now, here's the part in Yang Zirong executing Luan Ping, a villain in the story.'' **''- Katarina: How would Yang execute Luan Ping?'' **''- Matt: (whisper) With gun. When Yang said his line and pull his trigger, there'll be a job for a special effects worker, who is at the backstage. That worker will punch a special firecracker with his hammer, creating a voice of boom.'' **''- Maria: Oh, Matt, don't say too much. You're spoiling our play, heh-heh.'' **''(On stage, "Yang Zirong" is preparing to execute "Luan Ping". As the stage required, there must be sound of gunshot so that "Luan Ping" would fall on the stage, "dead".)'' **''- Adam: (onstage as Yang) In the name of people, in the name of the Party...'' **''(The backstage was somehow quiet.)'' **''- Maria: (think) * Jesus, Mary & Joseph! I forgot that the firecrakers was soaked with that awful rain yesterday! It can't be exploded even by hitting! *'' **''- Imperia: The "execution" is ready, but what's with the sound?'' **''- Matt: (embarrased) Um, Yang Zirong is using a Pistolet Besshumnyy made in Soviet Union...'' **''("Yang" took a look at his gun and started to improvise a part to make the story progress.)'' **''- Adam: (onstage as Yang) Yo, I see. No bullets? (to "Luan Ping") All right, in the name of people, in the name of the Party, I'LL CHOKE YOU!!!'' **''("Yang" eventually grabbed "Luan Ping"'s neck and then "choked him to death"...)'' **''- Maria: ........................!!'' **''- Matt: .........................!!'' **''- Imperia: Oh~~ Mr. Yang Zirong has superhuman strength!!!'' **''(Katarina and Rentaro facepalmed.)'' ''Quotes about Matt List of characters killed by Matt Gallery Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1520734.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1632871.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1613240.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1733565.jpg Blademaster.png Aisha blade master chung seiker code nemesis elemental master and others elsword drawn by fullluv sample-1093b7edf5ce10b1f2cc715511b66079.jpg Raven.(Elsword).full.1838324.jpg tumblr_ntxel5Fi4D1tgr90xo1_1280.jpg raven_blade_master_by_1234doe.jpg maxresdefaultijio.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1378662.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1340353.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.966078.jpg 646fbd05f7d63db803ae0ee99c1b847e.jpg 9d71877d9dab1c1c718f8edcadf4160f.jpg Trivia *In the original draft, Matt was 27 years old instead of 22, but was changed in order to match closer to Maria's young age. *Matt's birthday overlaps Valentine's Day. *Matt's code name in Arzonia Family, ''Trébol, is the Spanish word for "clover". This matches the card suit motif of Arzonia's executive officers, as the clubs suit is called tréboles ("clovers") in Spanish. *Interestingly, despite believing he was British, Matt turned out to be an American born person. Even so, even after the end of the story, it was apparent that his Cockney accent dies hard. *Amongst the four highest-ranked members of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, Matt have most of the character development and changing in his story after Firenza Junior. *Matt can speak Chinese and some Spanish. *Matt and Maria Arzonia are one of the few characters who rejected the request of Reality Council to battle against Balam Alliance. Instead, they went to the past Sleepy Hollow in order to stop Michael Langdon from summoning the Four Horsemen. **They only returned to future when the United Kingdom of America met its downfall so that the final legacy caused by Michael's change of timeline was destroyed. *Matt is the very first person Maria met after the latter returned back from the dead. *The introduction of Matt's blade, the Blade of Karma, is a promo to the story centered around the Sabbat Clan of vampires. *Matt is also one of the few characters from future who stayed in the past (alongside Maria Arzonia and Lara Thomas) in order to find the secrets of his troubled past until Moloch was destroyed. ''Real-life Inspiriations Guan Yu Guan Yu (died 220 CE), courtesy name Yunchang, was a general serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han dynasty. He played a significant role in the events that led to the collapse of the dynasty and the establishment of the state of Shu Han – founded by Liu Bei – in the Three Kingdoms period. After Liu Bei gained control of Yi Province in 214, Guan Yu remained in Jing Province to govern and defend the area for about seven years. In 219, while he was away fighting Cao Cao's forces at the Battle of Fancheng, Liu Bei's ally Sun Quan broke the Sun–Liu alliance and sent his general Lü Meng to invade and conquer Liu Bei's territories in Jing Province in a stealth operation. By the time Guan Yu found out about the loss of Jing Province after his defeat at Fancheng, it was too late. He was subsequently captured in an ambush by Sun Quan's forces and executed. As one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, Guan Yu's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalised ones, most of which are found in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionised. Guan Yu is respected as an epitome of loyalty and righteousness. He is portrayed as having a red face. Winston Churchill Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, KG, OM, CH, TD, PC, PCc, DL, FRS, RA (30 November 1874 – 24 January 1965) was a British politician who served as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1940 to 1945 and again from 1951 to 1955. As Prime Minister, Churchill led Britain to victory over Nazi Germany during World War II. Churchill was also an officer in the British Army, a non-academic historian, and a writer (as Winston S. Churchill). He won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1953 for his overall, lifetime body of work. Churchill was born into the family of the Dukes of Marlborough, a branch of the Spencer family. His father, Lord Randolph Churchill, was a charismatic politician who served as Chancellor of the Exchequer; his mother, Jennie Jerome, was an American socialite. As a young army officer, he saw action in British India, the Anglo–Sudan War, and the Second Boer War. He gained fame as a war correspondent and wrote books about his campaigns. At the forefront of politics for fifty years, he held many political and cabinet positions. Before the First World War, he served as President of the Board of Trade, Home Secretary, and First Lord of the Admiralty as part of Asquith's Liberal government. During the war, he continued as First Lord of the Admiralty until the disastrous Gallipoli Campaign caused his departure from government. He then briefly resumed active army service on the Western Front as commander of the 6th Battalion of the Royal Scots Fusiliers. He returned to government under Lloyd George as Minister of Munitions, Secretary of State for War, Secretary of State for Air, then Secretary of State for the Colonies. After two years out of Parliament, he served as Chancellor of the Exchequer in Baldwin's Conservative government of 1924–1929, controversially returning the pound sterling in 1925 to the gold standard at its pre-war parity, a move widely seen as creating deflationary pressure on the UK economy. Out of office and politically "in the wilderness" during the 1930s because of his opposition to increased home rule for India and his resistance to the 1936 abdication of Edward VIII, Churchill took the lead in warning about Nazi Germany and in campaigning for rearmament. At the outbreak of the Second World War, he was again appointed First Lord of the Admiralty. Following the resignation of Neville Chamberlain on 10 May 1940, Churchill became Prime Minister. His speeches and radio broadcasts helped inspire British resistance, especially during the difficult days of 1940–41 when the British Commonwealth and Empire stood almost alone in its active opposition to Adolf Hitler. He led Britain as Prime Minister until after the German surrender in 1945. After the Conservative Party suffered an unexpected defeat in the 1945 general election, he became Leader of the Opposition to the Labour Government. He publicly warned of an "Iron Curtain" of Soviet influence in Europe and promoted European unity. After winning the 1951 election, Churchill again became Prime Minister. His second term was preoccupied by foreign affairs, including the Malayan Emergency, Mau Mau Uprising, Korean War, and a UK-backed coup d'état in Iran. Domestically his government laid great emphasis on house-building. Churchill suffered a serious stroke in 1953 and retired as Prime Minister in 1955, although he remained a Member of Parliament until 1964. Upon his death aged ninety in 1965, Elizabeth II granted him the honour of a state funeral, which saw one of the largest assemblies of world statesmen in history. Named the Greatest Briton of all time in a 2002 poll, Churchill is among the most influential people in British history, consistently ranking well in opinion polls of Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom. His highly complex legacy continues to stimulate intense debate amongst writers and historians. In 1963, he was the first of only eight people to be made an honorary citizen of the United States. Chen Yi Chen Yi (Chinese: 陈毅; pinyin: Chén Yì; Wade–Giles: Chen I; August 26, 1901 – January 6, 1972) was a Chinese communist military commander and politician. He served as Mayor of Shanghai from 1949 to 1958 and as Foreign Minister of China from 1958 to 1972. A comrade of Lin Biao from their guerrilla days, Chen was a commander of the New Fourth Army during the Sino-Japanese War (1937-1945), spearheaded the Shandong counter-offensive during the Chinese Civil War, and later commanded the Communist armies that defeated the KMT forces during the Huaihai Campaign and conquered the lower Yangtze region in 1948–49. He was made a Marshal of the People's Liberation Army (PLA) in 1955. After the founding of the People's Republic of China, Chen became mayor of Shanghai. He also served as vice premier from 1954 to 1972 and foreign minister from 1958 to 1972 and president of the China Foreign Affairs University from 1961 to 1969. As vice premier, he was present during the breakup of Sino-Soviet relations. In August 1960, Chen Yi attempted to ease tensions with the Soviets, declaring on one instance to the Soviet Ambassador to Beijing that Moscow should stop "severing the friendship between the two nations," and two weeks later to the Soviet deputy foreign minister that Moscow and Beijing should both try to save the alliance. During the Cultural Revolution, he was criticized in 1967, but never dismissed, so Zhou Enlai performed the duties of foreign minister in his place. He was a member of the 8th CPC Politburo from 1956 to 1967 and he was not admitted to the 9th Politburo (1969), though he was a member of the 9th CPC Central Committee. After Marshal Lin Biao's death in 1971, he was restored to favor, although not to his former power. Mao Zedong attended Chen's funeral in 1972. This was Mao's last public appearance and his first appearance at anyone's funeral during the Cultural Revolution. Bernard Law Montgomery Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, KG, GCB, DSO, PC, DL (/məntˈɡʌməri əv ˈæləmeɪn/; 17 November 1887 – 24 March 1976), nicknamed "Monty" and the "Spartan General", was a senior British Army officer who fought in both the First World War and the Second World War. He saw action in the First World War as a junior officer of the Royal Warwickshire Regiment. At Méteren, near the Belgian border at Bailleul, he was shot through the right lung by a sniper, during the First Battle of Ypres. He returned to the Western Front as a general staff officer and took part in the Battle of Arras in April/May 1917. He also took part in the Battle of Passchendaele in late 1917 before finishing the war as chief of staff of the 47th (2nd London) Division. In the inter-war years he commanded the 17th (Service) Battalion, Royal Fusiliers and, later, the 1st Battalion, Royal Warwickshire Regiment before becoming commander of 9th Infantry Brigade and then General Officer Commanding (GOC) 8th Infantry Division. During the Second World War he commanded the British Eighth Army from August 1942 in the Western Desert until the final Allied victory in Tunisia in May 1943. This command included the Second Battle of El Alamein, a turning point in the Western Desert Campaign. He subsequently commanded the British Eighth Army during the Allied invasion of Sicily and the Allied invasion of Italy. He was in command of all Allied ground forces during Operation Overlord from the initial landings until after the Battle of Normandy. He then continued in command of the 21st Army Group for the rest of the campaign in North West Europe. As such he was the principal field commander for the failed airborne attempt to bridge the Rhine at Arnhem, and the Allied Rhine crossing. On 4 May 1945 he took the German surrender at Lüneburg Heath in Northern Germany. After the war he became Commander-in-Chief of the British Army of the Rhine (BAOR) in Germany and then Chief of the Imperial General Staff (1946-8). He then served as Deputy Supreme Commander of NATO in Europe until his retirement in 1958. Fictional Inspirations Comissioner James Gordon James Worthington "Jim" Gordon is a supporting character in DC Comics' Batman series. Created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, he first appeared in ''Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). He was the first Batman supporting character to be introduced. In most incarnations of the Batman mythos, Gordon is the police commissioner of Batman's home of Gotham City. He shares the hero’s deep commitment of ridding the dark and corrupting city of crime. In Golden and Silver age comics and on the 1960s Batman television show, Gordon fully trusts, and is even somewhat dependent on Batman. In most modern stories, he is somewhat skeptical of Batman's vigilante method but recognizes the necessity of Batman and the two have a mutual respect and tacit friendship. He was the husband of Barbara Kean Gordon and Sarah Essen Gordon. Gordon is also the father or adoptive father, depending on the continuity, of Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl and later Oracle, and James Gordon Jr. Commissioner Gordon is an important part of the Batman mythos and has appeared in most other media adaptations of the character. ''Don Quixote Alonso Quixano is the protagonist of the novel ''Don Quixote (though he is not given this name until much later in the book), is a Hidalgo (member of the lesser Spanish nobility), nearing 50 years of age, living in an unnamed section of La Mancha with his niece and housekeeper, as well as a boy who is never heard of again after the first chapter. Although Quixano is usually a rational man, in keeping with the humoral theory of the time, not sleeping adequately — because he was reading — has caused his brain to dry; Quixano's temperament is thus choleric, the hot and dry humor. As a result, he is easily given to anger and believes every word of these fictional books of chivalry to be true. Imitating the protagonists of these books, he decides to become a knight-errant in search of adventure. To these ends, he dons an old suit of armour, renames himself "Don Quixote", names his exhausted horse "Rocinante", and designates Aldonza Lorenzo, a neighboring farm girl, as his lady love, renaming her Dulcinea del Toboso, while she knows nothing of this. Expecting to become famous quickly, he arrives at an inn, which he believes to be a castle; calls the prostitutes he meets "ladies" (doncellas); and asks the innkeeper, whom he takes as the lord of the castle, to dub him a knight. He spends the night holding vigil over his armor and becomes involved in a fight with muleteers who try to remove his armor from the horse trough so that they can water their mules. In a pretended ceremony, the innkeeper dubs him a knight to be rid of him and sends him on his way. ''Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro, also known as "Pirate Hunter" Zoro, is a pirate and a former bounty hunter, appearing as one of the main heroes in ''One Piece. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and, to date, is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes led others to believe he was the true captain of the crew. He is one of the top three fighters in the crew alongside Luffy and Sanji, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro is also regarded as one of twelve pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Eleven Supernovas"). He currently has a bounty of 320,000,000 Berries. ''Pavel Korchagin Pavel Korchagin is the protagonist of ''How the Steel Was Tempered (Russian: Как закалялась сталь, Kak zakalyalas' stal'), a socialist realist novel written by Nikolai Ostrovsky (1904–1936), which is is a fictionalized autobiography partially based on the life of the author himself. Born in a poor family with his father died and his mother worked as a cook, Pavel accepted socialism when he was a teenager and fights for the poor. He fought on the Bolsheviks' side in the Civil War (1918–1921). During his service in the Red Army, Pavel grew to become a quintessential positive hero of socialist realism. During the war, he lost his right eye due to injury, and he later succubbed into disease during a winter construction on railroad, which eventually caused him becoming paralyzed and bilnded. However, denying the cruel fate, Paven then wrote himself a novel, which in turn became a success. In contries like China, Pavel Korchagin becomes one of the most admired literature figure due to his stoic personality agains all sorts of setbacks and torments inside and outside. ''Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi (枢木 スザク / くるるぎすざく), Kururugi Suzaku), 17 years old (18 at R2), is the deuteragonist of the Sunrise anime series ''Code Geass. He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai, while his child self is voiced by Akeno Watanabe. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English dub, and his child self is voiced by Laura Bailey. In the 29th Anime Grand Prix, he was placed sixth with 143 votes, then 19th and 13th, respectively, in the following two. Suzaku is the son of Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. His existence was kept a secret from the public until after the war. Suzaku met Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister Nunnally when they moved to the Kururugi residence as a diplomatic peace trade. At first, Suzaku despised Lelouch because he thought that he was a prince who didn't care about anyone. As time passed by, however, he came to know Lelouch better, and they soon became best friends. They became separated when Britannia invaded Japan, but were reunited in the Shinjuku Ghetto. When Britannia began its invasion of Japan, Suzaku was mortified by the violence and his father's belief that resisting to the bitter end was preferable to surrender. Unable to change his father's mind, Suzaku murdered him during a heated exchange. The incident was covered up and Suzaku's life was spared, while the government was thrown into disarray and surrendered to Britannia. Lelouch believes that, had Genbu lived, Japan would have likely been torn apart by war once the other major powers decided to intervene. His guilt over the incident causes Suzaku to constantly place himself on the frontlines in the hope of atoning for his actions with his death. It also inspires Suzaku's belief that the ends achieved by using the wrong means are meaningless, since he created peace through murder. However, after firing the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead under the command of Lelouch's Geass, he decides to achieve his desired results regardless of the means, even if it means joining forces with his enemy, Lelouch, and killing people just to make true his objectives and ideals. Despite that fact, Suzaku is still showed to be interested in achieving a world where everyone can live happy and have a tomorrow, as seen in the last episode, when it is shown that all the acts of Lelouch and Suzaku were to achieve that world. ''Levi Ackerman Levi Ackerman (リヴァイ・アッカーマン Rivai Akkāman), often formally referred to as Captain Levi (リヴァイ兵長 Rivai Heichō), is the squad captain (兵士長 Heishichō?, lit. "leader of the soldiers") of the Special Operations Squad within the Survey Corps, and is widely known as humanity's strongest soldier. He is one of the main heroes in ''Attack on Titans. Levi is described as a "clean freak" by those who know him personally, as he prefers his environment and himself to be spotlessly clean. He is averse to having either himself or his equipment soiled, and has been known to wipe down his blood-smeared blades while still on the battlefield. However, he will not hesitate to touch filth if he deems it necessary. Despite his preoccupation with cleanliness, Levi is not very approachable. He rarely shows emotion, giving a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be very blunt, even insulting, and his comments are often coarse or inappropriate. He is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people. In his pre-Survey Corps criminal life, when he lived in the Underground City, Levi refused to take orders from anyone (as Petra Ral tells Eren), though he placed a great trust in his comrades, something he would later do with his subordinates. However, after he joined the Survey Corps, he came to greatly respect Commander Erwin Smith, whose orders he follows willingly because he trusts in Erwin's vision for the Corps. Levi's obedience is strictly limited to individuals he respects, and he has no problem showing open disdain for authority from anyone outside of this circle. At Eren's tribunal, he insulted the merchants by calling them "pigs" and told the Military Police that they were not competent enough to handle Eren, mocking several MPs by observing that they have never battled or even seen a single Titan. He even sardonically suggests that they join the Survey Corps, which caused them to back off. He openly resents most of the MPs for their continual attempts to undermine the Survey Corps, and also presumably because of the criminal life he led before he joined the Corps. Although he rarely shows it, Levi has a strong sense of morality and empathy. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life; this is especially shown when it was revealed that all Titans might have once been human themselves. The thought that he had unknowingly been killing humans all this time disturbs him greatly. Though he bore no malice against Eren, he was willing to resort to violence in order to save his life at his tribunal, eventually asking Eren whether he resented him for the beating. Levi himself has stated that he hates unnecessary casualties, and he tells his subordinates to use their judgment so that they can avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. ''Trevor Belmont Trevor C. Belmont (known as Ralph C. Belmondo in Japan) is the main protagonist of ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, its 2017 animated adaptation Castlevania and the Pachislot Akumajō Dracula series. He also plays the role of deuteragonist in the main series. He also appears in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and its comic adaptation as a supporting character. Trevor is a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his supernatural powers. Therefore, the Belmont Clan lived outside of society. ''Dante (Devil May Cry)'' Dante (ダンテ) is a fictional character and the primary protagonist of the Devil May Cry series created and published by Capcom. In the first four games, Dante is a mercenary, private investigator and demon hunting vigilante dedicated to exterminating them and other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. He is the son of Sparda, a demon of great power and as a result of his heritage, he possesses numerous powers beyond that of any human, which he uses in combination with a variety of weapons to accomplish his goals. The character also appears in several Devil May Cry novels and manga volumes; and is featured in the 2007 anime television series. A reboot of the series by Ninja Theory features him in an alternate universe as a young adult fighting against demons. Dante has also appeared as a guest character in multiple crossover games. Multiple voice actors have played him across the franchise. Named after the Italian poet Dante Alighieri, the character was designed to fit Devil May Cry game designer Hideki Kamiya's vision of a "cool and stylish" man, and his personality was based on the title character of the manga series Cobra. Across the series, Dante's portrayal has been modified to appeal to criticism aimed towards his role in the first sequel with Devil May Cry 3 featuring a younger and cockier Dante while Devil May Cry 4 offered an older yet cocky characterization. While Capcom handled the character in the first four games, Ninja Theory was in charge of his persona in the reboot. Dante has become one of the most popular characters in gaming, having been recognized for his role in the Devil May Cry series and various characteristics that have attracted gamers such as his cocky attitude. However, Dante's redesign and characterization in the reboot was the subject of controversy amongst gamers as he comes across unlikable in comparison to original one as well as other characters. Nevertheless, video game publications have defended this version of Dante. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:Swordsmen Category:Second in Command Category:Team Witness members Category:Time Travelers Category:Pure Good Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Breakout Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Peace Seekers Category:Peace Foundation Category:Chronos Empire Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Humans Category:Grandson of Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Biblical Witnesses Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protective Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Adventurers Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Guile Hero Category:Agile Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Eccentric Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Sane Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Magicians Category:Magic Users Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Arzonia Family Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Handsome Characters